Rorys Entscheidung
by callisto24
Summary: Rory zweifelt an ihrer Entscheidung für Dean.


Titel: Rorys Entscheidung

Fandom: Gilmore Girls

Genre: gen

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir, und ich verdiene kein Geld.

* * *

Sie hatte die falsche Entscheidung getroffen.

Rory wollte es vielleicht nicht zugeben, doch genau das war passiert.

Sie war sich sicher, dass sie keine andere Entscheidung hätte treffen können, keine andere Entscheidung hätte treffen dürfen.

Mit Jess zu gehen wäre dumm gewesen, verantwortungslos, idiotisch. Und es entsprach allem anderen, nur nicht ihrem Charakter.

Sie hatte sich einmal für ihn entschieden.

Rory schüttelte ihren Kopf. Nein, sie machte sich selbst etwas vor.

Dean hatte ihr damals den Laufpass gegeben. Und trotz allem, was sie für Jess fühlte, trotz des leisen Kribbelns, das er in ihr wachrief, trotz des Interesses, der Lebendigkeit, die sie nur fühlte, wenn sie ihn in ihrer Nähe wusste, wäre sie doch nie so dumm gewesen, das wegzuwerfen, was sie mit Dean hatte.

Dean stand für Verlässlichkeit und Sicherheit.

Und Rory stand auf diese Qualitäten.

Keine Überraschungen, keine überstürzten Entscheidungen, kein Irrsinn, von dem niemand wusste, wohin er letztlich führen sollte.

Niemals wäre sie mit Jess gegangen. Niemals.

Er sagte, dass er sie kenne.

Rory lachte auf, schlug sich rasch mit der Hand vor den Mund, und blickte sich um. Doch auf dem Campus herrschte genug Treiben, zu viel davon, als dass sich jemand dafür interessierte, was für Laute eine der vielen Studentinnen von sich gab.

Jess glaubte, dass er wüsste, wer sie war. Und er erwartete von ihr, dass sie alles stehen und liegen ließ, und ohne einen Plan, ohne jede Versicherung nach New York ging.

Was dann? In seiner schäbigen Bruchbude hausen? Zusammen mit den Gestalten, von denen Luke gesprochen hatte? Damals, als sie ihn gezwiebelt hatte, als sie wissen wollte, genauer wissen wollte, wie es Jess ging – natürlich ohne dass dieser davon erfuhr.

Jess behauptete, dass er für sie sorgen, dass sie sich auf ihn verlassen könne.

Wieder schüttelte Rory den Kopf. Wenn die Erfahrung sie etwas gelehrt hatte, dann war es, dass auf Jess kein Verlass war, nie gewesen war, und nie sein würde.

Und viel wichtiger - sie wollte nicht mit ihm gehen.

Rory biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie wollte sich selbst nicht wieder antun, was er ihr schon einmal angetan hatte.

Geheimnisse, Lügen, Unfreundlichkeit. Jess eckte bei jedem an, wirklich bei jedem, und vielleicht bestand darin der einzige Grund, dass sie sich von ihm angezogen fühlte. Jess war so herrlich anders, so hinreißend unkonventionell. Und außerdem immer wieder erstaunlich unterhaltsam.

Mit ihm war es tatsächlich möglich, einen Dialog zu führen. Auch wenn sie es jetzt, im Nachhinein immer noch nicht glauben konnte, nicht wahrhaben wollte.

Jess besaß keinen Abschluss, besuchte keine Universität, dachte noch nicht einmal daran, und trotzdem war er der einzige außerhalb von Yale, der ihr Kontra bot, der einzige, der ihre Gedanken fesselte.

Rory starrte in den wolkenlosen Himmel und für einen Moment erlaubte sie sich, nur vor sich selbst, zuzugeben, dass es mit Dean bequemer war.

Ihn konnte sie handhaben. Er forderte sie nicht heraus. Er bot ihr, was sie sich wünschte – Sicherheit, Vertrautheit, Zuverlässigkeit.

Er war…

Rory stockte in ihren Gedanken.

Dean hatte sie immer geliebt, das war ihnen beiden klar.

Deshalb waren sie wieder zusammen. Er hatte Lindsay nur geheiratet, um sich über Rory hinwegzutrösten. Darüber hinwegzukommen, dass sie sich für den Mann entschieden hatte, den er weniger leiden konnte, als jeden anderen.

Nachdem Rory sich von Jess getrennt hatte, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis sie sich wiederfanden.

Eine logische Konsequenz – unvermeidbar – so, wie es sein sollte.

Und doch nagte das Gewissen unverändert an ihr.

Jess hatte sie schlecht behandelt, da war sie ganz sicher. Jeder sagte das, jeder stimmte ihr zu. Jeder wusste es.

Und doch…

Er hatte sie nicht betrogen. Rory wusste, dass er es nie getan hätte.

Er hatte sie nicht einmal geküsst, solange er mit Shane zusammen war.

Als es klar wurde – als ihnen beiden klar wurde, dass diese Möglichkeit für sie bestand – damals auf der Brücke – da war er zuerst gegangen, um es Shane zu sagen. Er hatte abgewartet, das Richtige getan, für Shane und auch für Rory, deren Gefühle im Kreis liefen zwischen Schmerz, verletztem Stolz und Aufregung.

Rory wusste nicht, was sie getan hätte, wenn er geblieben wäre.

Oder doch – sie wusste es. Sie wusste, was sie hätte tun können, und was sie jetzt getan hätte – Jahre später, aber es ließ sich nicht leugnen.

Sie hatte es mit Dean getan. Und Dean war verheiratet.

Zuverlässig, ein Fels in der Brandung, jemand auf den sich bauen ließ. Und er zögerte keine Sekunde, seine Frau zu betrügen.

Jess machte nie einen Hehl daraus, dass die Sache mit Shane zeitlich begrenzt war. Sogar Luke hatte es gewusst, und Rory war sich verdammt sicher, dass es dem Mädchen auch so gegangen war.

Aber Dean hatte Lindsay geheiratet. Und die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Shane und Lindsay verwirrte Rory immer wieder von neuem.

Dean hatte ihr versprochen für immer mit ihr zusammen sein zu wollen. Und dann betrog er Lindsay bei der erst besten Gelegenheit.

Und dann wieder.

Und er hätte es wieder getan – ohne Gewissensbisse, wenn seiner Frau nicht zufällig dieser Brief in die Hände gefallen war.

Rory seufzte. Eigentlich nicht zu fassen. Für einen Moment hatte sie geglaubt, dass Deans Unterbewusstsein gesprochen hatte, dass er es so haben wollte, erwischt werden wollte, den Zustand beenden, der ihn doch mit Sicherheit belastete.

Aber seine Reaktion, der Schock, der ihm danach ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, zeigte deutlicher als alles andere, dass der Grund für Lindsays Erkenntnis lediglich in Deans Gedankenlosigkeit lag, und in seiner Unvorsichtigkeit.

Rory schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte es nicht denken – aber Himmel – Dean verhielt sich manchmal wirklich dusselig.

Wieso er ihren Brief in seiner Jacke mit sich herumtrug, blieb ihr vollkommen unverständlich. Verständlicher wurde allerdings, warum er das College abgebrochen hatte.

Rory schämte sich für diesen Gedanken, und doch konnte sie ihn nicht loswerden.

Jess wäre das nicht passiert.

Jess mochte in einer verschimmelten Wohnung mit Schusslöchern in den Wänden hausen, und sein Geld als Kurier verdienen, ohne Perspektive und ohne Zukunft. Aber Jess hätte sie nicht betrogen. Er betrog Shane nicht, und er hätte Lindsay nicht betrogen.

Die Unehrlichkeit, die sie ihm vorwarf, war sein Schweigen. Die Probleme, die er für sich behielt, die er alleine versucht hatte zu lösen, mit denen er niemanden, und vor allem nicht sie belasten wollte, waren letztlich größer gewesen, als er es hatte wahrhaben wollen. Und er wollte niemanden dort mit hinein ziehen.

Vielleicht schätzte er die Realität falsch ein. Er tat es ganz sicher, wenn er glaubte, sie könnte mit ihm in New York leben, dass sie dazu bereit wäre, auch nur mit dem Gedanken spielen würde, ein dummes Risiko wie dieses einzugehen.

Und doch jagte ihr die Vorstellung von ihnen beiden zusammen, der Gedanke an die Küsse, die sie manchmal noch schmecken konnte, der Geruch seiner Lederjacke, immer wieder leise Schauer über den Rücken.

Und doch erinnerte sie sich immer an diesen Moment, an diesen Augenblick im Schlafzimmer, in dem sie gespürt hatte, dass er mehr wollte, in dem sie gewusst hatte, dass auch sie bereit war.

Nur nicht so… nur nicht mit all den anderen ein Stockwerk tiefer. Nur nicht, wenn er so verschlossen war, wenn Schmerz in seinen Augen stand, und sie nicht wusste, was er zu bedeuten hatte.

Sie hatte versucht, diesen Moment zu verdrängen, immer und immer wieder. Es war ihr sogar gelungen, bis… bis sie mit Dean getan hatte, wozu sie Dean heimlich schon immer auserkoren hatte. Er sollte ihr erster sein. Der, zu dem sie immer zurückgehen, zu dem sie immer zurücksehen konnte. Und nun war Dean es gewesen.

Und er hatte gelogen. Er hatte nicht sie schlecht behandelt, sondern eine andere.

Er war unehrlich gewesen.

Rory fühlte Jess Lippen noch auf den ihren. Sein Kuss, seine Berührung besaßen nichts von Deans Stärke, nicht seinen Besitzanspruch, und nicht das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, das sich daraus ergab.

Jess ging auf sie ein, er kommunizierte, er wartete auf ihre Zeichen, auf ihre Erlaubnis… er…

Rory seufzte.

Dean sollte ihr erster sein, aber Jess…mit Jess wäre es anders gewesen. Vielleicht nicht besser, vielleicht aber aufregender, vielleicht unerwarteter, vielleicht einfach nur anders.

Und obwohl sie nicht mit ihm gehen wollte, nie mit ihm gehen würde, konnte sie doch das Bild nicht abschütteln. Das Bild von ihr und ihm, zusammen.

Und das Bild war schön.

7


End file.
